1.1 (1) Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to medical devices that may be used in connection with the detection, diagnosis, treatment, prevention and amelioration of respiratory-related disorders.
1.2 (2) Description of the Related Art
1.2.1 Human Respiratory System and its Disorders
The respiratory system of the body facilitates gas exchange. The nose and mouth form the entrance to the airways of a patient.
The airways include a series of branching tubes, which become narrower, shorter and more numerous as they penetrate deeper into the lung. The prime function of the lung is gas exchange, allowing oxygen to move from the air into the venous blood and carbon dioxide to move out. The trachea divides into right and left main bronchi, which further divide eventually into terminal bronchioles. The bronchi make up the conducting airways, and do not take part in gas exchange. Further divisions of the airways lead to the respiratory bronchioles, and eventually to the alveoli. The alveolated region of the lung is where the gas exchange takes place, and is referred to as the respiratory zone. See “Respiratory Physiology”, by John B. West, Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, 9th edition published 2011.
A range of respiratory disorders exist. Some examples of respiratory disorders include: Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA), Cheyne Stokes Respiration (CSR), Obesity Hyperventilation Syndrome (OHS), Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD), Neuromuscular Disease (NMD) or chest wall disorders.
Otherwise healthy individuals may take advantage of systems and devices to prevent respiratory disorders from arising.
1.2.2 Therapy
Nasal Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) therapy has been used to treat Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA). The hypothesis is that continuous positive airway pressure acts as a pneumatic splint and may prevent upper airway occlusion by pushing the soft palate and tongue forward and away from the posterior oropharyngeal wall.
Non-invasive ventilation (NIV) provides ventilator support to a patient through the upper airways to assist the patient in taking a full breath and/or maintain adequate oxygen levels in the body by doing some or all of the work of breathing. The ventilator support is provided via a patient interface. NIV has been used to treat CSR, OHS, COPD, MD and Chest Wall disorders.
Invasive ventilation (IV) provides ventilatory support to patients that are no longer able to effectively breathe themselves and is provided using a tracheostomy tube.
Ventilators may control the timing and pressure of breaths pumped into the patient and monitor the breaths taken by the patient. The methods of control and monitoring patients typically include volume-cycled and pressure-cycled methods. The volume-cycled methods may include among others, Pressure-Regulated Volume Control (PRVC), Volume Ventilation (VV), and Volume Controlled Continuous Mandatory Ventilation (VC-CMV) techniques. The pressure-cycled methods may involve, among others, Assist Control (AC), Synchronized Intermittent Mandatory Ventilation (SIMV), Controlled Mechanical Ventilation (CMV), Pressure Support Ventilation (PSV), Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP), or Positive End Expiratory Pressure (PEEP) techniques.
1.2.3 Systems
A treatment system may comprise a Respiratory Pressure Therapy Device (RPT device), an air circuit, a humidifier, a patient interface, and data management.
1.2.4 Patient Interface
A patient interface may be used to interface respiratory equipment to its user, for example by providing a flow of breathable gas. The flow of breathable gas may be provided via a mask to the nose and/or mouth, a tube to the mouth or a tracheostomy tube to the trachea of the user. Depending upon the therapy to be applied, the patient interface may form a seal, e.g. with a face region of the patient, to facilitate the delivery of gas at a pressure at sufficient variance with ambient pressure to effect therapy, e.g. a positive pressure of about 10cmH2O. For other forms of therapy, such as the delivery of oxygen, the patient interface may not include a seal sufficient to facilitate delivery to the airways of a supply of gas at a positive pressure of about 10cmH2O.
The design of a patient interface presents a number of challenges. The face has a complex three-dimensional shape. The size and shape of noses varies considerably between individuals. Since the head includes bone, cartilage and soft tissue, different regions of the face respond differently to mechanical forces. The jaw or mandible may move relative to other bones of the skull. The whole head may move during the course of a period of respiratory therapy.
As a consequence of these challenges, some masks suffer from being one or more of obtrusive, aesthetically undesirable, costly, poorly fitting, difficult to use and uncomfortable especially when worn for long periods of time or when a patient is unfamiliar with a system. For example, masks designed solely for aviators, mask designed as part of personal protection equipment (e.g. filter masks), SCUBA masks or for the administration of anaesthetics may be tolerable for their original application, but nevertheless be undesirably uncomfortable to be worn for extended periods of time, e.g. several hours. This is even more so if the mask is to be worn during sleep.
Nasal CPAP therapy is highly effective to treat certain respiratory disorders, provided patients comply with therapy. If a mask is uncomfortable, or difficult to use a patient may not comply with therapy. Since it is often recommended that a patient regularly wash their mask, if a mask is difficult to clean (e.g. difficult to assemble or disassemble), patients may not clean their mask and this may impact on patient compliance.
While a mask for other applications (e.g. aviators) may not be suitable for use in treating sleep disordered breathing, a mask designed for use in treating sleep disordered breathing may be suitable for other applications.
For these reasons, masks for delivery of nasal CPAP during sleep form a distinct field.
1.2.4.1 Seal-Forming Portion
Patient interfaces may include a seal-forming portion. Since it is in direct contact with the patient's face, the shape and configuration of the seal-forming portion can have a direct impact the effectiveness and comfort of the patient interface.
A patient interface may be partly characterised according to the design intent of where the seal-forming portion is to engage with the face in use. In one form of patient interface, a seal-forming portion may comprise two sub-portions to engage with respective left and right nares. In one form of patient interface, a seal-forming portion may comprise a single element that surrounds both nares in use. Such single element may be designed to for example overlay an upper lip region and a nasal bridge region of a face. In one form of patient interface a seal-forming portion may comprise an element that surrounds a mouth region in use, e.g. by forming a seal on a lower lip region of a face. In one form of patient interface, a seal-forming portion may comprise a single element that surrounds both nares and a mouth region in use. These different types of patient interfaces may be known by a variety of names by their manufacturer including nasal masks, full-face masks, nasal pillows, nasal puffs and oro-nasal masks.
A seal-forming portion that may be effective in one region of a patient's face may be in appropriate in another region, e.g. because of the different shape, structure, variability and sensitivity regions of the patient's face. For example, a seal on swimming goggles that overlays a patient's forehead may not be appropriate to use on a patient's nose.
Certain seal-forming portions may be designed for mass manufacture such that one design fit and be comfortable and effective for a wide range of different face shapes and sizes. To the extent to which there is a mismatch between the shape of the patient's face, and the seal-forming portion of the mass-manufactured patient interface, one or both must adapt in order for a seal to form.
One type of seal-forming portion extends around the periphery of the patient interface, and is intended to seal against the user's face when force is applied to the patient interface with the seal-forming portion in confronting engagement with the user's face. The seal-forming portion may include an air or fluid filled cushion, or a moulded or formed surface of a resilient seal element made of an elastomer such as a rubber. With this type of seal-forming portion, if the fit is not adequate, there will be gaps between the seal-forming portion and the face, and additional force will be required to force the patient interface against the face in order to achieve a seal.
Another type of seal-forming portion incorporates a flap seal of thin material so positioned about the periphery of the mask so as to provide a self-sealing action against the face of the user when positive pressure is applied within the mask Like the previous style of seal forming portion, if the match between the face and the mask is not good, additional force may be required to affect a seal, or the mask may leak. Furthermore, if the shape of the seal-forming portion does not match that of the patient, it may crease or buckle in use, giving rise to leaks.
Another type of seal-forming portion may comprise a friction-fit element, e.g. for insertion into a naris.
Another form of seal-forming portion may use adhesive to affect a seal. Some patients may find it inconvenient to constantly apply and remove an adhesive to their face.
A range of patient interface seal-forming portion technologies are disclosed in the following patent applications, assigned to ResMed Limited: WO 1998/004,310; WO 2006/074,513; WO 2010/135,785.
One form of nasal pillow is found in the Adam Circuit manufactured by Puritan Bennett. Another nasal pillow, or nasal puff is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,832 (Trimble et al.), assigned to Puritan-Bennett Corporation.
ResMed Limited has manufactured the following products that incorporate nasal pillows: SWIFT nasal pillows mask, SWIFT II nasal pillows mask, SWIFT LT nasal pillows mask, SWIFT FX nasal pillows mask and LIBERTY full-face mask. The following patent applications, assigned to ResMed Limited, describe nasal pillows masks: International Patent Application WO2004/073,778 (describing amongst other things aspects of ResMed SWIFT nasal pillows), US Patent Application 2009/0044808 (describing amongst other things aspects of ResMed SWIFT LT nasal pillows); International Patent Applications WO 2005/063,328 and WO 2006/130,903 (describing amongst other things aspects of ResMed LIBERTY full-face mask); International Patent Application WO 2009/052,560 (describing amongst other things aspects of ResMed SWIFT FX nasal pillows).
1.2.4.2 Positioning and Stabilising
A seal-forming portion of a patient interface used for positive air pressure therapy is subject to the corresponding force of the air pressure to disrupt a seal. Thus a variety of techniques have been used to position the seal-forming portion, and to maintain it in sealing relation with the appropriate portion of the face.
One technique is the use of adhesives. See for example US Patent publication US 2010/0000534.
Another technique is the use of one or more straps and stabilising harnesses. Many such harnesses suffer from being one or more of ill-fitting, bulky, uncomfortable and awkward to use.
1.2.5 Respiratory Pressure Therapy (RPT) Device
One known RPT device used for treating sleep disordered breathing is the S9 Sleep Therapy System, manufactured by ResMed. Another example of an RPT device is a ventilator. Ventilators such as the ResMed Stellar™ Series of Adult and Paediatric Ventilators may provide support for invasive and non-invasive non-dependent ventilation for a range of patients for treating a number of conditions such as but not limited to NMD, OHS and COPD. RPT devices have also been known as flow generators.
The ResMed Elisée™ 150 ventilator and ResMed VS III™ ventilator may provide support for invasive and non-invasive dependent ventilation suitable for adult or paediatric patients for treating a number of conditions. These ventilators provide volumetric and barometric ventilation modes with a single or double limb circuit.
RPT devices typically comprise a pressure generator, such as a motor-driven blower or a compressed gas reservoir, and are configured to supply a flow of air to the airway of a patient. In some cases, the flow of air may be supplied to the airway of the patient at positive pressure. The outlet of the RPT device is connected via an air circuit to a patient interface such as those described above.
RPT devices typically also include an inlet filter, various sensors and a microprocessor-based controller. A blower may include a servo-controlled motor, a volute and an impeller. In some cases a brake for the motor may be implemented to more rapidly reduce the speed of the blower so as to overcome the inertia of the motor and impeller. The braking can permit the blower to more rapidly achieve a lower pressure condition in time for synchronization with expiration despite the inertia. In some cases the pressure generator may also include a valve capable of discharging generated air to atmosphere as a means for altering the pressure delivered to the patient as an alternative to motor speed control. The sensors measure, amongst other things, motor speed, mass flow rate and outlet pressure, such as with a pressure transducer or the like. The controller may include data storage capacity with or without integrated data retrieval and display functions.
Table of noise output levels of prior devices (one specimen only, measured using test method specified in ISO3744 in CPAP mode at 10cmH2O).
A-weighted sound powerYear Device namelevel dB(A)(approx.)C-Series Tango31.92007C-Series Tango with Humidifier33.12007S8 Escape II30.52005S8 Escape II with H4i Humidifier31.12005S9 AutoSet26.52010S9 AutoSet with H5i Humidifier28.620101.2.6 Humidifier
Delivery of a flow of breathable gas without humidification may cause drying of airways. Medical humidifiers are used to increase humidity and/or temperature of the flow of breathable gas in relation to ambient air when required, typically where the patient may be asleep or resting (e.g. at a hospital). As a result, a medical humidifier is preferably small for bedside placement, and it is preferably configured to only humidify and/or heat the flow of breathable gas delivered to the patient without humidifying and/or heating the patient's surroundings. Room-based systems (e.g. a sauna, an air conditioner, an evaporative cooler), for example, may also humidify air that is breathed in by the patient, however they would also humidify and/or heat the entire room, which may cause discomfort to the occupants.
The use of a humidifier with a flow generator or RPT device and the patient interface produces humidified gas that minimizes drying of the nasal mucosa and increases patient airway comfort. In addition, in cooler climates warm air applied generally to the face area in and about the patient interface is more comfortable than cold air.
Respiratory humidifiers are available in many forms and may be a standalone device that is coupled to a respiratory apparatus via an air circuit, is integrated with or configured to be coupled to the relevant respiratory apparatus. While known passive humidifiers can provide some relief, generally a heated humidifier may be used to provide sufficient humidity and temperature to the air so that the patient will be comfortable. Humidifiers typically comprise a water reservoir or tub having a capacity of several hundred milliliters (ml), a heating element for heating the water in the reservoir, a control to enable the level of humidification to be varied, a gas inlet to receive gas from the flow generator or RPT device, and a gas outlet adapted to be connected to an air circuit that delivers the humidified gas to the patient interface.
Heated passover humidification is one common form of humidification used with a RPT device. In such humidifiers the heating element may be incorporated in a heater plate which sits under, and is in thermal contact with, the water tub. Thus, heat is transferred from the heater plate to the water reservoir primarily by conduction. The air flow from the RPT device passes over the heated water in the water tub resulting in water vapour being taken up by the air flow. The ResMed H4i™ and H5i™ Humidifiers are examples of such heated passover humidifiers that are used in combination with ResMed S8 and S9 CPAP devices respectively.
Other humidifiers may also be used such as a bubble or diffuser humidifier, a jet humidifier or a wicking humidifier. In a bubble or diffuser humidifier the air is conducted below the surface of the water and allowed to bubble back to the top. A jet humidifier produces an aerosol of water and baffles or filters may be used so that the particles are either removed or evaporated before leaving the humidifier. A wicking humidifier uses a water absorbing material, such as sponge or paper, to absorb water by capillary action. The water absorbing material is placed within or adjacent at least a portion of the air flow path to allow evaporation of the water in the absorbing material to be taken up into the air flow.
An alternative form of humidification is provided by the ResMed HumiCare™ D900 humidifier that uses a CounterStream™ technology that directs the air flow over a large surface area in a first direction whilst supplying heated water to the large surface area in a second opposite direction. The ResMed HumiCare™ D900 humidifier may be used with a range of invasive and non-invasive ventilators.